Six Flags: A Tale of Epic Porportions
by MungoTeazer
Summary: Rated for language and Christina Aguliera. This is very very strange, but basically me and my friends take poor unsuspecting Mizzies and "Phantom of the Opera" characters on vacation. I wasn't sure if this should be under "Les Miserables" or "Phantom of t
1. The Characters

Six Flags 

A Tale of Epic Proportions 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Note: Yes, I'm finally back on fanfic.net. Sad to say that my CATS obsession has ended, I have moved on to "Les Miserables" *sniff* I still lorve CATS though (and I still have the Drew Varley thing). ANYWAY, this is the product of the minds of myself (Megan) and two of my friends (Katie and Kaitlynn). I'm actually the only one out of them who has a "Les Miserables" or "Phantom of the Opera" obsession... actually.. I'm the only one who's even ever read them... in any case: this is all the product of our insane little minds. Enjoy! 

Other Note: We tend to go into a little bit of detail about the "real people" and I'd like to apologize for that, as I know it gets tiring reading other people's insiders. I hope the cast of characters-thingie clears some things up. 

Other OTHER Note: Yes, some chapters are extremely short and others are longer. That's just the way we did it, okay? 

Note from Katie: This is a story that my friends and I wrote...but you may have trouble understanding it...so I'll try to clear up some things...First: although Katilynn and Chris are not 'Phantom of the Opera' characters, we often refer to them as Christine and Raoul in real life because we believe that they parallel those two characters very closely in real life. When we were writing this story I even got confused a lot when we were writing about Christine and Raoul because I thought that we were talking about Kaitlynn and Chris 

Disclaimer: We own no real people (dir), all things "Les Miserables"-related belong to Victor Hugo, and all things "Phantom of the Opera"-related belong to Gaston Leroux. 

SETTING:::::: Some Generic Outdoor Setting 

Assembled are.... 

~the "Real People"~ 

Megan: resident Mizzie, Phan, and schizophrenic 

Kaitlynn: friend of Emis, Meg, and Katie; Chris's girlfriend; not-so-much-schizophrenic; only one who fully understands Megan 

Chris: Boyfriend of Kaitlynn; friend of Megan, Emis and Katie; fop; loves eggs 

Emily: (also called Emis) friend of Megan, Kaitlynn, Chris, and Katie; girlfriend of Zane (who isn't going); hyper; sugar-addict; has no idea what's going on most of the time 

Katie: Friend of Megan, Kaitlynn, Chris, and Emis; probably the smartest out of the "real people," although she's the youngest; insists that all things musicals-related are gay; Lord of the Rings obsessor 

Nick: Has no idea why he's here; was only brought here so that he could be annoyed and/or confused; doesn't understand why Megan obsesses over someone who wears a red vest; enjoys hearing Megan ramble on about stuff 

~the "Phantom of the Opera" gang~ 

Erik: The "Phantom of the Opera;" in love with Christine; hates Raoul; would like nothing better than to punjab Raoul's arse off 

Christine: In love with Raoul; may be a bit superficial; probably the more sensible out of the Christine/Raoul couple 

Raoul: In love with Christine; fop; loves eggs; fop; probably the dimmer one between the Christine/Raoul couple; fop 

Meg: A ballerina; a bit on the underweight side; friends with Christine; now the resident therapist 

~the "Les Miserables" gang~ 

Cosette: In love with Marius; maybe gets a bit dim when Marius is involved; the more sensible between the Marius/Cosette couple 

Marius: In love with Cosette; a bit of a dolt; friends with Courfeyrac and the rest of Les Amis D'ABC 

Gavroche: the youngest Thenardier child (and the only one going); very street-wise and savvy; probably smarter than some of the people going, despite the fact that he's about 10-years-old 

Enjolras: Leader of the revolution; thinks girls are yucky; wears a red vest 

Combeferre: Enjolras's best-friend (if he has one); a bit nerdy; philosopher; the most sensible on this entire trip; Ami D'ABC 

Courfeyrac: Marius's best-friend (if he has one); flirt; Ami D'ABC 

Jean Prouvaire: (Jehan); poet; dreamer; Ami D'ABC 

Joly: hypochondriac; has constant cold and pronounces "n"s like "d"s and "m"s like "b"s; a favorite Ami of Megan (if she has one); Ami D'ABC 

Javert: Police-officer, obsessed with catching Valjean; has sideburns; carries around a nightstick constantly; a bit of an angry person; father was a con, mother was a gypsy (I'm serious) 

Valjean: insists he's wretched; really a very good person; raised Cosette; a patient person unless Javert's annoying him 

Fantine: Cosette's birth-mother; annoyed that she couldn't have done better than Marius; annoyed with Valjean for raising her to fall in love with a dolt; hates Javert (he WAS pretty mean to her) 


	2. What's going on

Chapter 1 

What's Going On? 

Everybody: *is standing around waiting for the bus to come* 

Megan: *is singing, much to the annoyance of those surrounding her* I had a dream my life would beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee 

Fantine: Ugh, that SO doesn't do me justice 

Nick: *approaches Chris* Do you have any idea what's going on? 

Chris: What? 

Nick: *louder* Do you have any idea what's going on? 

Chris: WHAT? 

Nick: DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT-oh forget it *approaches Enjolras* Do you have any idea what's going on? 

Enjolras: I don't know, but I get the feeling this is another parody... or some plan by the National Guard... *gets up on a table and starts a very inspirational speech* 

Nick: *shakes head and approaches Christine* Do YOU have any idea what's going on? 

Christine: Raoul 

Raoul: Christine 

Christine: Raoul 

Raoul: Christine 

Christine: Raoul 

Raoul: Christine 

Christine: Raoul 

Raoul: Christine 

Christine: Raoul 

Raoul: Christine 

Nick: *watches this like you'd watch a ping-pong match* Okey, not gettin' any information from them... *approaches Emis* What's going on? 

Emis: Uh... something's going on? 

Nick: You mean you didn't notice that we're in some generic outdoor setting surrounded by people dressed in 19th-century France style clothing... one of which has a MASK over his face!?! 

Emis: Yeah... uh.... 

Nick: You don't find anything strange about that? 

Emis: What's going on? 

Nick: *sighs and approaches Katie* What the heck is going on?!? 

Katie: Well, our dear friend Megan, has somehow acquired a way of pulling characters from fictional books/plays. I'm not sure how but she may have a flux capacitator somewhere, as they ARE from 19th-century France. Anyway, she's obsessed with most of them, so she's decided we should be able to interact with them. So, she's taking us all on a trip to an amusement park, I have no idea how she's planning to finance this trip, but apparantly she has connections. 

Nick: O.o 

Katie: Is that what you wanted to hear? 

Nick: Uh... *walks away from Katie* 

Katie: *sighs* Moron 

Nick: *approaches Gavroche* What's going on? 

Gavroche: 'ow tha 'ell should oi know? 

Nick: Well put 


	3. Splitting up the Fops

Chapter 2 

Splitting Up the Fops 

Megan: *finally stops singing* 

Everybody Else: Yaaaaaaaaaaaay!!! 

Megan: Okay, the before the buses get here, you should know where you're sitting. Someone read the seating arrangements... uh... *sees Joly* YOU! Joly! Read it! *shoves a piece of paper into his hand* 

Joly: What? Why do I haf to- 

Megan: JUST READ IT!!! 

Katie: Deja vu here... 

Joly: FIDE!!! Uh... de seat behide the bus driver is.. uh... Christide add Cosette... across frob theb is Barius add Raoul . Behide Christide add Cosette is Erik add Beg, across frob theb is Javert add Gavroche 

Combeferre: *to Jehan* Can /you/ understand a word he's saying? 

Jehan: Nope 

Megan: *sighs* JOLY GIVE THAT BACK!!! *grabs the paper back* Here, Javert, /you/ read the rest! 

Javert: No! I shall not be dominated over by a thirteen-year-old girl! 

Megan: *suddenly looks quite evil* 

Javert: Uh... heh.... behind Erik and Meg is Fantine and Valjea-wait... VALJEAN!??!??! 

Megan: NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO WORK OUT UNRESOLVED ISSUES!!! JUST READ THE LIST!!! 

Javert: *looks evil* Across from Fantine and 24601 is Joly and Combeferre. Behind Fantine and 24601 is Jean Prouvaire, Enjolras, and Courfeyrac, across from them is Megan and Nick. Behind Joly and Combeferre is Kaitlynn and Chris, across from them is Katie and Emily, behind Megan and Nick. The last two seats are for luggage. 

Raoul: CHRISTINE!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! 

Christine: *sniffle* Oh, Raoul!!! We'll make it!!! 

Raoul: *sniffle* 

Christine/Raoul: *cry and hug* 

Marius: I did not live until today. How can I live when we are parted? 

Cosette/Marius: Tomorrow you'll be worlds away. And yet with you my world has started! Will we ever meet again? I was born to be with you! And I swear I will be true! *they cry and hug* 

Megan: *shakes head* 

Erik: *glares at Raoul* 

Nick: *running around screaming* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! I CANT PUT UP WITH *THIS* FOR AN ENTIRE BUS TRIP!!! 

Megan: *singing* MEEEEEEEEEEMORYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY ALL ALONE IN THE MOOOOOOOOOOONLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT I CAN SMILE AT THE- 

Nick: AND I STILL DONT KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON!!! *runs around in demented circles, screaming* 


	4. The Luggage Crisis

Chapter 3 

The Luggage Crisis 

Megan: *stops singing* OKAY! Everybody get your luggage together!!! 

Christine: Oh, be a dear and go fetch my luggage? Please? *huge eyes* 

Raoul: But of course, darling 

Christine: Oh Raoul.... 

Cosette: Marius... 

Marius: Say no more! *runs off to get Cosette's luggage* 

Everybody: *assembles overnight bags, toiletry bags, etc. by the curb* 

Raoul: *arrives, panting, buried under heaps of suitcases* 

Christine: Where's the rest of it? 

Megan: O.o Christine! How much did you PACK!?!?! 

Christine: Well I needed 12 bags for my clothes, 7 bags for my hair, and 5 bags for everything else 

Megan: Christine... we're not staying there all year!!! 

Raoul: How dare you insult her you-you-you... you mean person! 

Megan: *sighs* 

Erik: Hmph, if she had stayed with /me/ I could carry all her suitcases... and I could think of better insults! 

Meg: Hmm.... you need serious phsychiatric help... *acquires glasses and a lab coat* Tell me about your childhood... 

Erik: Well... daddy was never really a /warm/ person.... 

Marius: *arrives with Cosette's luggage, panting* Okay, Cossie... got the luggage like you said... 

Cosette: Oh thank you angel! 

Megan: There must be twenty bags here! 

Cosette: Well ten for rouge, ten for everything else! 

Megan: *sighs* 

**Eventually they manage to shove Christine and Cosette's luggage into the seat, and tie the rest under the bus* 

Megan: OKAY!!! EVERYBODY ON THE BUS!!!! 


	5. In Which Megan Rambles and Katie General

Chapter 4 

In Which Megan Rambles and Katie Generalizes 

Megan: So, I mean, anyway where do they get OFF leaving Bahorel out of the play??? I mean, he's just as important as any of the other Amis!!! And its not like they have a limit! I mean they just have random students without names! Why couldn't one of them just be Bahorel??? I feel so bad for Victor Hugo! I mean obviously HE thought Bahorel had a purpose! And furthermore- 

Nick: *gets very strange look in eyes* I... can't.... take.... this.... anymore!!! *runs out of the seat and hops over to Kaitlynn and Chris's seat, practically sitting on Chris* You gotta help me! *eyetwitch eyetwitch* She just WONT SHUT UP!!!! 

Chris: *puts arm around Kaitlynn* Hey, man, get your own! 

Nick:... what!?!?! 

Kaitlynn: *laughing, hysterically* 

Megan: *still rambling on about poor Bahorel* 

Nick: Can't I just sit with you guys??? 

Kaitlynn: Nope! 

Nick: Oh God. PLEASE?!?!?!? 

Kaitlynn: *shakes head* 

Nick: *looks close to crying* pretty please? 

Kaitlynn: NOPE! tee-hee 

Nick: *walks back to the seat, defeated* 

Megan: And then there's Azelma. Why do they think she doesn't matter??? I mean, yes, Eponine WAS a little bit more major, but is that really any reason to- 

~~~Meanwhile~~~ 

Christine: *is sitting on the outside of her seat, as is Raoul* RAOUL! I can SEE you!!!! 

Raoul: *gasps* Hi Chrissie!!! *they reach out and hold hands* 

Marius: *over Raoul's head* COSSIE!!! 

Cosette: *over Christine's head* MARIUS!!! 

Marius: *reaches out to Cosette, whacking Raoul in the head, who doesn't notice* 

Cosette: *reaches out to Marius, whacking Christine in the head* 

Christine: GASP! My hair!!! 

Cosette: Err... 

Erik: *sees Raoul being the stupid fop that he is* I'll kill him!!! That stupid fop!!! WHERE'S MY PUNJAB!!!???!!! 

Meg: Shhh! Use your /indoor/ voice! Its back with the luggage 

Erik: *glares* 

Meg: Now, repeat after me: I will not kill the Vicomte 

Erik: I... will not.... kill.... the fop 

Meg: No, no no. Not the fop, the Vicomte *says this as though talking to a very small child* 

Erik: I will not kill the.... Vicomte 

Meg: Very good Erik! 

Raoul: *singing* Iiiiiiii luuuuuuuuurve Christiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine dooooooo doooooooo do do dooooooooo 

Erik: I'LL KILL THAT STUPID FOP!!! 

Meg: NOOOOOOO! You're undoing all of our progress!!!! 

~Meanwhile... somewhere else~ 

Emis: *to Katie* So... that's the famed gay guy from lez pez... 

Katie: Benjy! 

Emis: Hehehe 

Katie: *punches back of the seat* Benjy? BENJY!!! 

Megan: *hears her and stops the rambling, much to Nick's relief* SHUT YOUR TRAP, YA STARCH STALKER!!! 

Katie: MAKE ME!!! 

Nick: Ow... that was my eardrum... I only have TWO of those!!!! 

Megan: *to Enjolras* IGNORE THE NUTJOBS IN THE SEAT BEHIND YOU!!!! 

Nick: *hands over ears* 

Megan: Move it, Nick *gets out of the seat and runs over to Katie and Emis's* 

Nick: Peace at last!!! *lays down on seat and goes to sleep* 

Emis: Lez pez are gay! 

Enjolras/Jehan/Courfeyrac: *turn around* 

Enjolras: What in the name of God, are you babbling about? 

Katie: Not much, Benjy 

Enjolras: Benjy? Who are you referring to? 

Megan: Ignore her, Enjolras. She's ignorant and stupid. Its not her fault. 

Katie: I'm not ignorant, just smarter than a rock 

Megan: IG-NOR-ANT!!! 

Emis: Lez pez! 

Megan: GAH!!!! 

Enjolras/Courfeyrac/Jehan: O.o 

Courfeyrac: We still have no idea what's going on 

Megan: Look at that Emis, you and Courfey have something in common... 

Emis: LEZ PEZ ARE GAY!!! 

Enjolras: O.o 

Megan: "Lez Pez" refers to you guys 

Enjolras: Oh, well... of wait a minute... we're not gay! Why on earth would we be gay? We're being forced to go to a modern-day amusement park with some schizophrenic, her friends, and people from a musical I don't even KNOW!!! 

Emis/Katie: O.o 

Megan: Uh.. Enjolras... they didn't mean gay as in happy.... 

Enjolras: How else would you mean it? 

Katie: *whispers something to Enjolras* 

Enjolras: UGH!!! THAT is just..... ugh!!! 

Megan: Y'know they ARE from 19th-century France, Katie!!! 

Enjolras: What right have you two to make assumptions like... THAT about people you've never even met? 

Katie: *shrugs* It annoys her 

Enjolras: *seems torn for a moment: annoy the schizophrenic who wrecked all of our lives? or regain some dignity...?* Carry on, girls 

Katie: Yeah, its nothing PERSONAL, really. We just do this because it annoys her 

Emis: Yeah we... wait... what? 

Megan: *glares* 

Enjolras: *snort* You call THAT a glare? 

Megan: Well not ALL of us were blessed with the patented Glare-O-Death 

Emis: Lez Pez! 

Megan: *throws hands in the air* Why do I even bother? Oh well. *sees Nick and remembers the current rambling* Anyway *goes back to the seat* Fantine was SO misrepresented in the play! She suffered SO much more than that! I mean in the book she- 

Nick: *wakes up* ACH!! NOOOOOOOOOO!!! I CANT TAKE THIS ANYMORE!!! *runs over to the seat with the luggage in it and sits on top of that* 

Kaitlynn: *laughing hysterically at Nick* 

Megan: *reverts to singing mode* I STIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILL I STIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILL BELIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVE- 

Nick: AAHHHHHHHH!!! THERE'S NO ESCAPING IT!!!! *runs into the bathroom* 

Chris: *to Kaitlynn* You thinking what I'm thinking? 

Kaitlynn: *cheesy grin* 

Kaitlynn/Chris: *get up and lock Nick in the bathroom* 


	6. It Came from underneath the bus

Chapter 5 

It Came From Underneath the Bus 

*later* 

Nick: *knocks on the door* Guys...? Guys...? Has she shut up yet? 

Megan: UNTIL WE DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE 

Nick: NEVER MIND!!! LEAVE ME IN HERE!!! 

Kaitlynn: *cracking up* 

~Later~ 

*the bus pulls up to the hotel* 

Megan: OKAY!!! EVERYBODY OFF!!! 

*everybody gets off* 

*Outside of the bus* 

*a muffled sound comes from underneath the bus* 

Megan: Did you hear that? 

Valjean: GASP!!! Its Javert! 

Javert: I'm right here, moron 

Valjean: Stupid 

Javert: Con 

Valjean: Obsessive 

Javert: Ugly 

Valjean: Sideburns 

Javert: Idiot 

Valjean: Gypsy! 

Javert: GASP!!! Now. Its. Personal.... *pulls Valjean's beard* 

Valjean: ACH!!! *pulls Javert's sideburns* 

Fantine: Boys! Play nice! Boys?... boys?... *sighs* 

Megan: ANYWAY, maybe we should check it out... Ed? 

Ed: *comes out of the bus* Yeah? 

Megan: Could you check out under the bus, we think we heard a noise... 

Christine: Oh Raoul! I'm frightened! 

Raoul: *gulps* Its okay Christine... I'm here for you.... 

*an owl hoots* 

Raoul: EEP!!! *jumps into Christine's arms* 

Christine: Darling... you're not getting any thinner.... 

Raoul: Heh... *jumps down* I'm good.... 

Ed: What the-! 

***a sleeping bag drops down from the inside of the bus, out of which rolls....*** 

Kaitlynn: SEAN!?!? What the heck are you doing here!? 

Sean: *glares at Chris* Why the #*@)! wasn't the luggage on the bus??? 

Chris: My girlfriend's parallel character had too much hair stuff 

Sean: Well you knew I was in there! Why didn't you say something? 

Chris: *sniggers* 

Katie: *goes up to Sean and Chris, presenting an amusing picture because of the height difference between her and Chris* Your presence is greatly unappreciated Sean! I hope you hit your head on some fairly well decayed and odorous road kill on the way here because you most certainly deserve it... 

Fantine: ROCK ON, SISTER! 

Katie: Did it ever occur to you that we would have invited you if we thought it necessary??? Did it ever occur to you that we did not want your buffanic profanic perverted uninteligent @$$ on this trip for a reason? 

Valjean: GASP! Shield your ears, Cosette!!! I am wretched.... 

Katie: Well, that, my inferior, is why you were not asked to accompany our group and you will not be welcomed on this trip. 

Courfeyrac: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! 

Meg: YOU TELL 'EM, GIRL! 

Katie: If we had the funds, I'm sure that we would throw you on a cab home right now, but seeing as we dont i suppose that your roomates can spare a sheet and you can sleep on the nice dirty flooor 

Everybody: *applauds, whistles, cheers, boo's Sean, etc.* 

Katie: *breathes* 

Chris: *snigger* 

Katie: Quit sniggering, Biscardi! 

Chris: *under breath* Uh-oh 

Katie: You are the oomph who let him into your naturally extra large suitcase in the first place, I think that you should give him your bedding! 

Megan: Wow... big words... ANYWAY, GUYS! I'M PASSING OUT THE ROOMING ASSIGNMENTS! *passes out the papers with the rooming assignments on them* 


	7. Splitting up the Fops: Part 2

Chapter 6 

Splitting Up the Fops: Part 2 

(what the papers look like) 

Room 

342::::::: Christine/Cosette/Meg/Fantine 

343:::::::: Raoul/Marius/Chris/Nick/Erik 

344::::::::: Valjean/Javert/Gavroche 

345::::::::: Enjolras/Combeferre/Courfeyrac/Jehan/Joly 

346:::::::::: Kaitlynn/Katie/Megan/Emis 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Marius: Hey! We're married! 

Cosette: Yeah! 

Megan: No. Way. No people of two different genders in the same room. 

Gavroche: Oh come on! Do I really have to room with /them/??? I'm never gonna get any sleep!!! 

*Meanwhile* 

Valjean: Am not! 

Javert: Are so! 

Valjean: Am not! 

Javert: Are so! 

Valjean: Am not! 

*Back to the Original..uh.. thingie* 

Megan: *sighs* Well somebody had to! 

Gavroche: I'll get revenge for this... 

Megan: Look, its late. Everybody go to your rooms! 

Everybody: *does so* 


	8. Room 342

Chapter 7 

Room 342 

Christine: *sobbing* Oh Raoul!!! 

Meg: There there, this is good, Christine. Let it out... 

Fantine: Cosette, really! You could do so much better than that dolt! What about one of those nice revolutionaries? Combeferre seems to have a good head on his shoulders... 

Cosette: *sniff* Mama, how can you say such a thing? I loooooooove Marius!!! *sniffle* 

Fantine: Are you sure? 

Cosette: *glares* Yes. I'm sure. 

Fantine: What about that Enjolras boy? 

Cosette: GAH! 


	9. Room 343

Chapter 8 

Room 344 

Javert: O.O 

Valjean: O.O 

Gavroche: Good God.... 

Valjean: There's only two beds... 

Javert: I call by myself! There is no way I'll share a bed with a con or a gamin! 

Valjean: I'm a man! No worse a man than you!... but I don't want to share a bed with you either!!! 

Javert: Well with the gamin then 

Gavroche: I /have/ a name... 

Valjean: Eww no! 

Javert/Valjean: *look at Gavroche, expectantly* 

Gavroche: Hey! Just 'cos I'm a little person, don't mean you can treat me like dirt! 

Javert: Well sure it does! 

Gavroche: No way! 

Javert: *glares* 

Gavroche: *cowers from the glare* I'll just... uh... sleep on the floor then.... heh.... 

Javert/Valjean: *get into the beds * G'night little gamin! 

Gavroche: My name is Gavroche! 

Valjean: Suuuure it is 

Gavroche: _ 


	10. Room 344

Chapter 8 

Room 344 

Javert: O.O 

Valjean: O.O 

Gavroche: Good God.... 

Valjean: There's only two beds... 

Javert: I call by myself! There is no way I'll share a bed with a con or a gamin! 

Valjean: I'm a man! No worse a man than you!... but I don't want to share a bed with you either!!! 

Javert: Well with the gamin then 

Gavroche: I /have/ a name... 

Valjean: Eww no! 

Javert/Valjean: *look at Gavroche, expectantly* 

Gavroche: Hey! Just 'cos I'm a little person, don't mean you can treat me like dirt! 

Javert: Well sure it does! 

Gavroche: No way! 

Javert: *glares* 

Gavroche: *cowers from the glare* I'll just... uh... sleep on the floor then.... heh.... 

Javert/Valjean: *get into the beds * G'night little gamin! 

Gavroche: My name is Gavroche! 

Valjean: Suuuure it is 

Gavroche: _ 


	11. Room 345

Chapter 9 

Room 345 

Courfeyrac: Hey guys... what's this? 

Joly: What? Dat big black box? 

Courfeyrac: Yeah... 

Combeferre: Oh that! Megan told me, I believe its called a telly-vision or something of the sort... 

Enjolras: What does it do? 

Combeferre: Well its a sort of form of entertainment. Its like a novel come to life for people to see.... or at least that's what I get from it... 

Jehan: Well how do you turn it on? 

Courfeyrac: *holding up remote* Maybe.... *turns it on* 

All: Oooooh... 

Some Guy On TV: It'll make your brights brighter! 

Enjolras: GASP! Will it make my reds redder? 

Courfeyrac: *unknowingly changes channel* 

Jehan: Whoah! It changed! 

Some Lady on TV: Justin! I thought you loved me! *sniffle* 

Joly: Dis is stupid 

Courfeyrac: Gotta agree with you there... I hit this button and it changed so maybe... *changes channel again* 

Some Guy on TV: The aliens are coming! The aliens are coming! 

Jehan: Aliens? 

Combeferre: That's ridiculous 

Courfeyrac: *changes channel again* 

Some Guy on TV: Aaaand now, here's the newest pop sensation...... Christina Aguliera!!!! 

Joly: What is... pop? 

Enjolras: I have no idea 

Christina Aguliera: *singing some random song in a skimpy outfit with racy dance moves* 

Amis: O.O 

Enjolras: What is this?!?! This-this-this-this... EVIL!?!?! 

*a few minutes later after a particularly racy move* 

Amis: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! 

Jehan: Quick! How do you turn this thing off!?! 

Joly: Courfeyrac! Where's dat rebote tig?? 

Courfeyrac: I CAN'T FIND IT!!! 

Amis: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! 

Enjolras: WE HAVE TO GET RID OF THIS!!! 

Courfeyrac: LET'S THROW SOMETHING AT IT!!! 

Combeferre: Couldn't we just- 

Enjolras: *throws a clock radio at the tv* 

Joly: *throws a lamp* 

Jehan: *throws a suitcase* 

Courfeyrac: *throws Joly's medical book* 

Combeferre: Eh, if you can't beat 'em *throws the garbage pail* 

*a few minutes later, after most of the furniture has been thrown at the t.v., it sizzles and breaks* 

Enjolras: Good work, men! 

Courfeyrac: Yay! The evil is gone! 

Combeferre/Jehan/Joly: Yaaaaay! 

Enjolras: Now, go to bed, we've got a schizophernic, sugar-addict, genius, confused guy, idiot, and two fops to deal with tomorrow. 

Combeferre: Six fops, if you include Pontmercy and Cosette and that couple from the other musical. 

Joly: Yeah, add all the nutjobs frob our owd busical 

Enjolras: So go to bed 


	12. Room 346

Chapter 10 

Room 346 

Kaitlynn: *sniffle* 

Katie: Oh Lord, what now? 

Kaitlynn: I miss Chris! 

Megan:*sighs* 

Emis: Huh? 

Katie: *sighs* Look at it logically. Do you USUALLY sleep in the same room as Chris? 

Megan: And if you do, I really don't wanna know about it 

Kaitlynn: *throws a pillow at Megan* No, I don't but still... 

Megan: I was just kidding! 

Katie: You're not making any sense, now go to bed 

Kaitlynn: *sniff* Okay 


	13. When Fops Are Attacked

Chapter 11 

When Fops Are Attacked 

Raoul: *sleeping* Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.....eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeegg..........zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz..........Christine..................sidesadddle..zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz..........eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeegg 

Nick/Sean/Erik/Marius: *sleeping* 

Chris: *pillow over ears* Must...sleep.... 

Raoul: Babooooooooooooooon....zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz......eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeegg...zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz 

Chris: *throws said pillow at Raoul* SHUT. UP. 

Raoul: *gets hit with pillow* Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz......shiney..campground.....zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.....eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeegg 

Chris: GAH! That does it! *gets out of bed, goes over to the dresser and pulls out Erik's punjab* You've dreamed about your last egg, foppy! *suddenly looks quite maniacal* 

Raoul: Zzzzzzzzzzz... she chose... box number three!...zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz 

Chris: *stands over Raoul's bed with the punjab* 

Raoul: *wakes up very abruptly* I gotsta go potty! *runs into the bathroom* 

Chris: O.O *still standing there with the punjab* What just happened here... 

Erik: *wakes up* uh... *sees Chris* What're you doing with my punjab? 

Chris: *throws punjab out the window* Uh... what punjab? 

Erik: My punjab! 

Chris: Uh... you don't have a punjab 

Erik: Yes I do! You were holding it over the fo- GASP! We're you gonna kill the fop?!? 

Chris: No! Of... course not! Where would you get such a silly id- 

Erik: MY BROTHER! 

Chris: O.o 

Erik: I can't do it! Because now I'm in therapy, I'm not supposed to have the urge to kill people, but /you/, you could do it FOR me! Now where's my punjab? 

Chris: Uh..well.... HYPOTHETICALLY... if I had your punjab... and if /hypothetically/, I threw it out the window... uh... what would you say? 

Erik: *glaring* 

Chris: Hypothetically! 

Erik: YOU MORON!!! YOU IMBISOLE!!! YOU PRYING PANDORA!!! 

Chris: O.o 

Erik: Oh, whups, that's Christine... but YOU ARE AN IDIOT!!! 

Chris: .... 

Erik: In the morning, you are going to FIND that punjab! GOT IT?!?! 

Chris: *nods* 

Erik: *sighs* Now go back to bed *does so* 

Chris: *goes to bed* 


	14. Ohohoh Woke up Today

Chapter 12 

Oh-oh-oh, Woke Up Today 

Katie: *wakes up* ACH! What the heck is that horrible NOISE?!? 

Emis/Kaitlynn: *wake up* 

Kaitlynn:... sounds like Megan singing... 

Megan: *from the bathroom* One day moooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo*hits a high C* OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORE! 

Katie: *puts pillow over ears* 

Megan: *after singing through "I Dreamed a Dream" and "Your Daddy's Son" (from 'Ragtime), emerges from the bathroom, dressed and peppy* Did everybody get a good night's sleep? 

Kaitlynn: ughhh... what time is it? 

Emis: *turns clock around* Five-thirty 

Katie/Kaitlynn/Emis: ARG! *desperately attempt to go back to sleep* 

Megan: Oh-oh-oh! Woke up today 

Feeling the way I always do 

Oh-oh-oh! 

Hungry for something that I can't eat 

Then I- 

Katie/Kaitlynn/Emis: *throw pillows at Megan* SHUT UP!!! 

Megan: Not until you guys get out of bed! 

Kaitie/Kaitlynn/Emis: Ughhhhhhh 

Megan: All-right... *takes a huge breath* Look down, look down 

Don't look 'em in the eye 

Look down, look down 

You're here until ya die 

The sun is strong 

Its hot as Hell below 

Look dow- 

Katie: What. Are you doing? 

Megan: I'm singing Les Mis... just without the 'uh' parts at the beginning of "Look Down" 

Katie: And you're gonna keep doing this until we get out of bed? 

Megan: Yes. Very loudly 

Katie/Emis/Kaitlynn: eh... 

Emis: We can take it 

Megan: Suit yourself 

Look down, look down 

Just twenty years to go 

I've done no wrong 

Sweet Jesus, hear my prayer! 

Look down, look down 

Sweet Jesus doesn't care 

*ten minutes later* 

While we're earning our daily bread 

She's the one with her hands in the butter 

You must send the slut away 

Or we're all gonna end in the gutter 

And its us who'll have to paaaaaaaaaaaaaaay 

At the end of the- 

Katie: ALL-RIGHT ALREADY! We can't sleep with you singing anyway, might as well get up. 

Emis/Kaitlynn: *eventually get up* 

Megan: Thank you. When you guys're all ready, we have to wake everybody else up 

*a few minutes later* 

Megan/Katie: *are the only ones ready* 

Kaitlynn: Whateva, you guys go wake up everybody else, I'll take a shower 

Megan/Katie: Okies, *go out to do so carrying a whistle, foghorn thingie, bugle, radio, pans and cleats* 


	15. Water Problems

Chapter 13 

Water Problems 

Megan/Katie: *go into Christine, Cosette, Fantine, and Meg's room blaring Nelly out of the radio* 

Christine/Cosette/Fantine/Meg: *simultaneously jump out of bed* AHHHHHHH!!!! 

Megan: Rise and shine! 

Christine/Cosette/Fantine/Meg: _ 

Megan: Yes, this /is/ a pretty horrible excuse for music 

Katie: Says the one who listens to a song about whores 

Megan: ONE SONG in the entire thing! 

Fantine: *darkens* Y'know, some whores DO have self-respect! SOME WHORES ONLY BECAME WHORES BECAUSE THEY HAD ABSOLUTELY NOTHING LEFT TO SELL AND HAD TO FIGURE OUT SOME WAY TO SAVE THE LIFE OF THEIR YOUNG DAUGHTER WHO THEY THOUGHT WAS DYING AT THE TIME!!! SOME WHORES WERE THOUGHTLESSLY ABANDONED BY THEIR FIRST AND ONLY LOVES WHO THEY GAVE THEMSELVES UP TO AS A WIFE!!! 

Meg: Let it aaaaaalll out 

Fantine: *continues fuming as Cosette listens and Meg jots some stuff down on a memo pad* 

Megan/Katie:... 

Megan: Well, as long as you guys are awake, we'll be going *Megan and Katie leave* 

Christine: I'm going in to take a shower 

*Meanwhile* 

Kaitlynn: I'm going in to take a shower 

*A Few Minutes Later* 

Christine: EEEEEEEEEK!!! *runs out of the bathroom with a robe on* 

Kaitlynn: EEEEEEEEEK!!! *runs out of the bathroom with a robe on* 

Meg/Emis: What's wrong? 

Christine: It's.... 

Kaitlynn: The shower... 

Christine: the water.... 

Kaitlynn: in the shower.... 

Christine: its.... 

Katlynn: its.... 

Christine: its.... 

Kaitlynn: its... 

Christine: HOT!!! 

Kaitlynn: AND BROWN! 

*Meanwhile* 

Megan/Katie: *going into Javert, Valjean, and Gavroche's room* 

Megan: *opens blinds* 

Katie: *blows foghorn thing* WAKEY-UPPIE!!! 

Valjean/Javert/Gavroche: ACH! THE LIGHT!!! IT BURNS!!! 

Megan: *staring* Valjean... Javert.... why's Gavvie sleeping on the floor? 

Gavroche: Gavroche!!! My name is Gavroche!!! 

Megan: Whatever, Gavvie 

Valjean/Javert: uh...well... y'see... 

Megan: Tonight Gavvie gets Valjean's bed, the next night he gets Javert's bed. You guys can sleep on the floor. Got it? 

Valjean/Javert: Got it 

Valjean: Oh how wretched I am... 

Megan/Katie: *leave and come to the next room (the room shared by Nick, Chris, Erik, Raoul, Marius and Sean (who is sleeping on the floor)* 

Katie: Can I? 

Megan: But I wanted to! 

Katie: Please! 

Megan: Fine. 

Katie: Yay! *puts the cleats on* 

Megan: *opens door to their room and blows the whistle as Katie plays the bugle and steps on Sean* 

Sean: ACH! OW!!! 

Katie: *grins* 

Megan: UP AND AT 'EM MEN... and fops... HUP TWO THREE FOUR, HUP TWO THREE FOUR! COME ON PANSIES!!! 

Nick: ACH! 

Raoul: I love my feetie pajamas... 

Marius: ACH! I'm awake, Enjolras! I really am! I'd never fall asleep during one of your speech-oh.... 

Erik: ACH! 

Chris: ACH! 

Marius: What're you girls doing here?!?!?!?! That CAN'T be decent! 

Megan/Katie: *roll eyes* 

Chris: Hate to agree with a fop but... 

Megan: You ARE a fop 

Erik: I KNEW IT! And you still have to find my punjab! 

Megan/Katie: Whatever. Just get up. *they leave and come to Les Amis room* 

Megan: *opens door and is about to blow whistle, only to find that they're already awake* oh 

Katie: Looks like they're up already 

Megan: Hey wait a minute... what happened to your tv!?!? 

Combeferre: Uh... 

Courfeyrac: Well... 

Joly: De tigg is... 

Jehan: We sorta... 

Enjolras: *bursts out of the bathroom wearing a towel and a turban-towel thingie* Hey guys, we're out of condit-*sees Katie and Megan* 

Katie: *snigger* 

Megan: O.O 

Enjolras: *takes a huge breath* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 

Katie/Megan: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 

Enjolras: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 

Katie/Megan: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 

Enjolras: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 

Katie/Megan: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 

Enjolras: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- 

Katie: Uh... Benjy? 

Megan: We sorta stopped screaming 

Katie: A long time ago 

Megan: So if you wanna... just.... 

Enjolras: *jumps behind a chair (which doesn't really do anything)* WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?!?! 

Megan: We came to wake you up 

Combeferre: Well, we're already awake 

Katie: We can see that 

Enjolras: *blushing furiously* 

Megan: Well...uh... we'll be going now 

Joly: WAIT! Who's Christida Aguilera? 

Jehan: Other than a prostitute 

Megan/Katie: O.o 

Megan: Well... 

Katie: A singer 

Courfeyrac: THAT was music?!? 

Megan: Apparantly 

Katie: Yes, it is. 

Courfeyrac/Joly/Jehan/Combeferre: O.o 

Enjolras: WOULD YOU MIND LEAVING?!?! 

Megan: *snigger* 

Katie: Yeah, uh.. bye! 

Megan/Katie: *leave* 


	16. The Joys of Coffee and Eggs

Chapter 14  
The Joys of Coffee and Eggs  
  
  
*everyone flies into the hotel breakfast room, where a buffet is set up*  
  
Emily: FOOD!!!!!!!!  
  
Katie: Yummm  
  
Raoul: Eggs!   
  
Chris: Eggs!  
  
Emily: Sugar!  
  
*everybody takes a seat at a large table*  
  
Megan: Okay, everybody go to the buffet!  
  
Katie/Megan: *look at Enjolras* hahahwooohoheheaahh  
  
Enjolras: *blushes and glares*  
  
*at the buffet table*  
  
Raoul: *rushes and beats everyone to the buffet* Eggs! *eyes tear and mouth waters* I've never seen so many eggs in my life... *lifts out the tray and takes all of the eggs back to his seat*  
  
Chris: MY EGGS!  
  
Christine: *finds a mini-box of Rice Krispies* What an odd pastry... *shrugs and adds it to her plate*  
  
Courfeyrac: What is this... coffee...?  
  
Combeferre: You've never had coffee before?  
  
Courfeyrac: Well, there's no wine in it. We are French after all  
  
Erik: France is famomus for coffee, you dolt  
  
Courfeyrac: Uh..well... I'VE NEVER HAD COFFEE BEFORE, OKAY!?! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!! *twitch*  
  
Erik: *shakes head* I'm surrounded by them..  
  
Courfeyrac: *pours a mug of coffee*  
  
*everyone slowly files into their seats, Chris and Kaitlynn are sitting on opposite sides of the room from Christine and Raoul*  
  
Kaitlynn/Christine: *speaking simultaineously completely by accident*  
  
Kaitlynn: Oh Chris... it was awful  
  
Christine: Today, I stepped into the shower and...  
  
Kaitlynn: The water...  
  
Christine: It was...  
  
Kaitlynn: It was...  
  
Christine: It was...  
  
Kaitlynn: It was...  
  
Christine: Ooo I just can't  
  
Kaitlynn: Bring myself to say it...  
  
Christine: The water was:  
  
Kaitlynn/Christine: HOT/BROWN!!!  
  
Chris/Raoul: O.o  
  
Chris: ooOoo, you poor little thing  
  
Raoul: O shoo pvok wilt fing *with a mouthfull of eggs*  
  
Chris: *glares at Raoul* Those should've been MY eggs...  
  
Kaitlynn: Why don't you just get an omlette?  
  
Chris: Its the /principle/ of the thing!  
  
Kaitlynn: *sighs* men  
  
Raoul: Mmm shesh heggv aav gloof  
  
Christine: Little bites, dear, little bites  
  
*at this point, most of the eggs in the tray are gone*  
  
Christine: *putting a knife and fork into her Rice Krispies box* God, this pastry must be stale or something... *cuts through the cardboard, Rice Krispies spill out* ACH!!! MY PASTRY'S FILLING IS.... IS... hey... what is this stuff?.. *takes a handfull of Rice Krispies* Hey... this isn't half bad...  
  
  



	17. Mmmmmmm Coffee

Chapter 15  
Mmmmmmm Coffee  
  
Courfeyrac: *takes a sip of the coffee* Hey... this stuff is pretty good... *downs the rest of the mug, eyes get larger and he runs up to get more*  
  
Combeferre: Something's telling me this isn't good...  
  
Megan/Katie: *glance up at Enjolras and start giggling like mad, again*  
  
Enjolras: *blushes and stabs waffle with knife*  
  
Courfeyrac: *returns to the table carrying two mugs of coffee*  
  
Combeferre: Why the heck do you need two mugs???  
  
Courfeyrac: More... coffee.... *downs the two mugs*  
  
Combeferre: Oh dear....  
  
Courfeyrac: *eyes seem like they're gonna pop out* Coffee! Coffee! This is good! I like this stuff! Coffee's good! Coffee begins with the same letter as cat! This stuff is good! I need more of this stuff! *bounces back to the buffet table*  
  
Combeferre: ...  
  
Megan: *looks up at Courfeyrac knocking over a small child in order to reach the coffee machine* Combeferre... you're Courfey's keeper-of-the-day  
  
Combeferre: Uh...  
  
Megan: Which means that you're the one who has to make sure he doesn't destroy the hotel or the park on a caffeine-fueled search for coffee.   
  
Combeferre: This coffee stuff isn't gonna have a positive effect on him... is it?  
  
Megan: 'Fraid not  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
Emis: Yummy! I love orange juice!... *takes a sip* I vish it vas sveetev zo *takes a handfull of sugar packets and begins to pour them into her oj*  
  
Nick: *with a frightened look* Red alert! Emis has open access to sugar!  
  
Katie/Kaitlynn/Megan: *rush to confiscate the sugar from Emily and succeed* Pheww  
  
Emis: *takes a handfull out of pocket and starts eating it raw*  
  
Enjolras: O.o... is that safe?  
  
Katie/Megan: *take one look at Enjolras and burst out laughing again*  
  
Enjolras: _  
  
Kaitlynn: We dont think it's necessarily good for you but now that she's hyper she'll be fine as long as she doesn't have to make any decisions or read a map  
  
Emis: *gets the "sugar-high" look in her eyes* *bursts out singing* WE ARE THE PIRATES  
  
Raoul: Pirates? Where!?! *looks around, frantically* *whimpers* Cwistiiiiiiiiiiine.... I'm scaaaaaared!  
  
Christine: There, there, dear.... hush little foppy, don't say a word... Christine's gonna buy you a mockingbird...  
  
Raoul: *whimpers and sucks thumb*  
  
Emis: WELL I'VE NEVER KISSED A CHIPMUNK AND I'VE NEVER LICKED A SPARKPLUG-  
  
Combeferre: Kissed a chipmunk?  
  
Jehan: What's a sparkplug?  
  
Megan: *shakes head* Never mind  
  
Emily: AND WE'VE NEVER BEEN TO BOSTON IN THE FAAAAAAAAAAAAALL!!!! *gets up on a table and repeats chorus*  
  
Enjolras: I like this one!  
  
Megan: *scowls*... shuttup towel-boy  
  
Enjolras: *blushes and glares*  
  
Hotel Intercom: It is now ten-thirty... breakfast is over  
  
Courfeyrac: Where'd that voice come from??? *panics and darts under the table*  
  
Enjolras: *shakes head* And /these/ are my lieutenants...  
  
Megan: OKAY! EVERYBODY BACK ON THE BUS!!!!!  
  
Courfeyrac: *looks around, nervously* I still don't know where that voice is coming from... IT MUST BE CHRISTINA AGULIERA REINCARNATED IN THE FORM OF A WALL!!! RUN FOR YOUR LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIFE!!! *runs around in demented circles, screaming*  
  
Emis: *sees him* ... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *runs around in demented circles with him, screaming*  
  
Megan: *turns to Nick* Okay Nick... you're gonna be Emis's keeper. Combeferre can explain keepership duties to you.  
  
Nick: *blank stare*  
  
Combeferre: *sighs and pats Nick's back* Well, the main thing you have to do is-  
  
Nick: *looking progressively more scared and keeps throwing frightened glances at Emis laying on the ground saying "turtle...turtle! I'm going to be the master of disguise... I'm going to be the master of disguise...*  
  
Megan: EVERYBODY ON THE BUS!!!  
  
*everybody gets on the bus, Katie's standing up with a piece of paper*  
  
Katie: *throws paper out the window* Uh... go have fun everybody!...but... no 19th century people are to go anywhere without a "real person" and we have to meet at the gate at eight. *goes back to her seat with the indescribably sugar-high Emily as the bus pulls out of the hotel*  
  
Courfeyrac: *drinking thermos of coffee, which he has a backpack full of*  
  
Cosette: Why is Courfeyrac vibrating?  
  
Kaitlynn: *overhears the conversation* Well, he is vibrating because there is a drug called caffeine in coffee that makes your whole system work faster and if you have too much of it, you start to get hyper and have so much energy that you don't know how to use it  
  
Cosette: *scratches head* Uh... okay!  
  
Valjean: *sniffs air* I SMELL CORRUPTION!!! *runs over to Kaitlynn* You said the word 'drug' around innocent little Cosette?!?!  
  
Kaitlynn: Errrr.......  
  
Valjean: EVIL!!!!!!!  
  
Kaitlynn: uh... I'm sorry?  
  
Valjean: It is all-right, my child. I pray that God will forgive you for your sins.  
  
Kaitlynn: Sins? What did I do?  
  
Valjean: Shhh! I'm praying for your soul!  
  
Kaitlynn: uh...  
  
~MEANWHILE~  
  
Megan: *listening to walkman and singing* I know she'll wait, I know that she'll be true  
Look do-  
  
Nick: *eyetwitch* I...can't...take....this... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *runs into the bathroom*  
  
Kaitlynn/Chris: *evil grins*... *get up and lock Nick in the bathroom again*  
  
Megan: *still singing* When I get free  
Ya won't see me  
Here for dus-  
  



	18. The Park

Chapter 16

The Park  
  
*The bus arrives at the park, everybody goes through the main gate thingie without problems (too many anyway), and they prepare to split into groups*  
  
Megan: JOLY! READ! *thrusts a piece of paper in his hands*  
  
Joly: Argh! Fide. Group Ode is Courfeyrac, Cobeferre, Ebily, Edjolras, Sead, Di-  
  
Kaitlynn: *grabs the paper out of his hands* DON'T EVEN SAY IT! I'll read the rest. Group One is Courfeyrac, Combeferre, Emily, Benjy, Sean, Nick, and Katie. Group Two is Me, Chris, Christine, Raoul, Cosette, Marius, Meg and Erik.  
  
Meg: Erm... would you mind if Erik and I had our own seperate group? I think I'm close to a breakthrough!  
  
Kaitlynn: Yeahfinesurewhatever. Group Three is Meg and Erik. Group Four is Megan and everybody else from Lez Pez... that's Les Mis... who didn't get called. Now, split into your groups!   
  
*everybody does so*  
  
Kaitlynn: Okay, looks good. Everybody...um... go!  
  
  
~Following Group One~  
  
*while walking around the park*  
  
Courfeyrac/Emis: *bouncing all around in hyper little circles*  
  
Nick: *pops a Midol*  
  
Combeferre: Do you think it'd be illegal to put them on a leash?  
  
Nick: Probably  
  
Combeferre: @*%$#!  
  
Nick: I share your fate  
  
Combeferre: *looks at him funny*  
  
Nick: What?  
  
Combeferre:...eh... nothing  
  
Sean: I'm gonna go get a map *does so and returns*  
  
Emis: NIIIIIIIIIIITROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *bouncebouncebounce*  
  
Nick: *Backs away in terror*  
  
Courfeyrac: *bouncebounce* What's *bouncebounce* Nitro? *bouncebounce*  
  
Combeferre: Is insanity just a requirement for being in Les Amis D'ABC...?  
  
Emis: Its this awesome roller coaster and it goes SOOOOOOO high and its SOOOO scary!! *bounces*   
  
Katie: *shudders*  
  
Courfeyrac: Okay! *he and Emis start running/bouncing away to Nitro*  
  
Combeferre: ACH!  
  
Nick: NO! COME BACK! *they run after Courfeyrac and Emis*  
  
Katie/Enjolras: HEY! WAIT FOR US!!!! *run after everyone*  
  
Sean: Argh! *runs after everyone*  
  
Katie: *while running* I never thought the day would come when I was chasing Emis, Nick, and French literary characters, one of which is high off caffeine, to Nitro.  
  
Enjolras: I never thought I'd see Courfeyrac worse off -mental wise, that is- than he already was.  
  
Emis/Courfeyrac: NITRONITRONITRONITRO  
  
Nick:...hey.... GUYS! YOU'RE GOING THE WRONG WAY!  
  
Emis/Courfeyrac: *stop and turn around* Nitro?  
  
Nick: It's THAT way! *points to the direction they should be going in*  
  
Emis/Courfeyrac:...NITRONITRONITRONITRONITRO-*head off that way*  
  
Katie:...*turns to Nick* Why... in the name of all that is holy... did you TELL THEM which way a BIG HUGE SCARY RIDE is!?!?!?!  
  
Nick: Uh...  
  
Katie: *sighs* I was hoping it wouldn't come to this... *pulls a paintbrush out of her pocket*  
  
Nick: O.O*sweatdrop* Where'd you get that *starts backing away from her*  
  
Katie: *advances on him with the paintbrush* Kaitlynn gave it to me. She said I might need it...   
  
Nick:...dear God...  
  
Katie: *starts chasing him around in circles w/the paintbrush while yelling at him* YOU TOLD THEM WHICH WAY IT WAS!?!?!?!? YOU *TOLD* THEM!?!?!?  
  
Nick: *runs away from her, in little circles, screaming like a girl*  
  
Sean: Ha ha! Nick, you scream like a girl!  
  
*A little while later, they make it over to Nitro (Katie has put the paintbrush back in her pocket)*  
  
Enjolras: *looks at it with awe* This is Nitro?  
  
Katie: *shudders* Yes  
  
Enjolras: *gets a half-crazed glint in his eyes and chuckles*  
  
Emis: NIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITROOOOOOO!  
  
Nick: Turtle-girl, we are NOT going on that!  
  
Emis: *glares*  
  
Combeferre: *snort* She calls THAT a glare?  
  
Nick: Oh no... not the paintbrush... *backs away*  
  
Katie: *catches the look in Enjolras's eyes* Oh God...no...  
  
Emis: *pulls out rope*  
  
Nick: Yay! Not the paint brush!  
  
Emis: *immediately launches on Nick, tying him to a sign for the ride*  
  
Sean: *falls on the ground, laughing*  
  
Emis: *uses her bandana to gag Nick*  
  
Nick: NING!?!?!?!   
  
Translation: PINK!?!?!  
  
Emis: Fine, Sean, you can go instead  
  
Sean: *look of panic* No..uh... that's okay *unties Nick* You can go, I'll just sit over here and wait  
  
Nick: Oh no, Sean, I insist  
  
Enjolras: That looks so... COOL!  
  
Katie: *panicking* NO IT DOESN'T!  
  
Enjolras: COME ON! *drags her online*  
  
Katie: NO!!! LISTEN TO ME! NOT YOUR SEMI-INSANE REVOLUTIONARY INSTINCTS!!!  
  
Enjolras: *mad grin*  
  
Katie: *whimper* ... okay FINE! You want me to barf on you, go right ahead!  
  
Enjolras: Barf?  
  
Katie: Throw up  
  
Enjolras...  
  
Katie: Regurgitate food  
  
Enjolras: OH!... *continues to drag her online*  
  
Katie: *whimper*  
  
Sean: No, YOU go  
  
Emis: Oh for God's sake *pulls Nick on line with her*  
  
Sean: WOOHOO!  
  
Nick: This doesn't look *that* bad...  
  
Combeferre: Allright, okay, I'll go *he and Courfeyrac get online*  
  
Sean: Ahh.. peace and quiet at last  
  
~Following Group Two~  
  
Christine: My Goodness, I'm parched. Raoul, sweetie, see if they sell eau de vie anywhere around here  
  
Raoul: Yes, dear  
  
Chris: What de what what?  
  
Kaitlynn: Is that some kind of drink?  
  
Marius: I don't know  
  
Cosette: I don't drink  
  
Marius: Of course you don't, dearest!  
  
Raoul: Yes, its a drink  
  
Kaitlynn: I don't think they sell those here...  
  
Christine: Okay, I'll just have water then  
  
Raoul: Yes, dear *trots off to get water and returns looking at the bottle, puzzled, and tries to open it* Um... dear, I can't get this opened  
  
Kaitlynn: Just pull the top up, you fop  
  
Raoul: *does so, while squeezing the bottle and has it pointed at Chris* Um... oh! There we go *squirts water all over Chris...more specifically, in the middle of his pants, therefore, creating the illusion that there was another cause of water in that area*  
  
Kaitlynn: *starts laughing*  
  
Chris: *glares*  
  
Kaitlynn: *stops, but still chuckles*  
  
Chris: You stupid fop, you got me all wet!  
  
Kaitlynn: You know, you're talking about yourself too  
  
Chris: *glares*  
  
Kaitlynn: *shuts up*  
  
Raoul: Oh dear, I'm so sorry Chris, let me help you dry off  
  
Chris: O.O...um...no, that's allright... I'll..um... do it myself  
  
Marius: *comes back with about fifty napkins* I told the vendor that we had a major spill, and this is what he gave me  
  
Chris: Gimme those *Marius hands him the napkins* *to Kaitlynn* Are you gonna help me, or what?  
  
Kaitlynn: O.o...um....well...  
  
Chris: WAIT! I CHANGED MY MIND!  
  
Kaitlynn: Good  
  
Christine/Raoul/Cosette/Marius: *blank looks (too pure to get it)*  
  
Christine: Dear, I am still parched, would you mind getting me another water?  
  
Raoul: *gets nervous look on his face* Right away, dearest *goes to get water*  
  
Kaitlynn: Maybe I should open that when he gets back  
  
Chris: Thank you *exhales*  
  
Raoul:*comes back with water and still has a nervous look on his face*   
  
Chris: Gimme that *takes water bottle* Here, I'll help you open it *opens it and squirts it all over Raoul* Whoops! I'm sorry! Did /I/ do /that/??? hehehe  
  
Raoul: *is drenched* ACH! MY HAIR!  
  
Kaitlynn: *yelling at Chris* You did NOT just do that!!!   
  
Chris: *squirts water at Marius*  
  
Kaitlynn: *smacks Chris* What was that for?  
  
Chris: I dunno... he just annoys me  
  
Cosette: Don't throw water at him! It's not nice!  
  
Chris: Oh shut up, you're annoying too... and you're all short  
  
Marius: *buys two bottles of water and tosses one to Cosette* Take this, and use it well!   
  
Cosette: *starts drinking from it*  
  
Marius: No! You're supposed to be attacking the tall one with it!  
  
Cosette: A-ttack?... I'm not sure I know what that means...  
  
Marius: Throw water at him  
  
Cosette: Oh! Okay! *does so*  
  
Kaitlynn: Hey! What'd he do to you? *blows bubble with gum and pops it in Cosette's hair*  
  
Cosette: AHHHH! MY HAIR!  
  
Marius: Cosette, I'd avenge you, but I'm not allowed to hit girls  
  
Cosette: Sissy! Give me that! *grabs his water bottle and squirts both of them at Kaitlynn*  
  
Kaitlynn: ACH!  
  
Chris: *tries to squirt more water at Cosette, but misses and hits Christine instead*  
  
Raoul: *buys four jumbo bottles of lemonade, and gives two to Christine* Here ya go  
  
Vendor with Cotton Candy: *walks by*  
  
Chris: *hands the vendor money* Here, I'll take that *grabs the cart*  
  
Vendor with Cotton Candy: Cool! *walks away, whistling*  
  
Kaitlynn: Um Chris........how much money did you just pay him?  
  
Chris: um...  
  
Kaitlynn: Do you happen to remember that you were holding MY money, because I don't have any pockets in these shorts?  
  
Chris: um...  
  
Kaitlynn: YOU STUPID FOP! *grabs cotton candy out of his cart and sticks it in his face*  
  
Chris: *blinded by sugar* OW! IT BURNS!!!!  
  
Kaitlynn: *finds a little kid eating a packet of sour skittles*  
  
Kaitlynn: Hey look, Junior, its Superman!  
  
Little Kid: Huh? Where *looks away*  
  
Kaitlynn: *grabs his skittles and hides them behind her back* You just missed him  
  
Little Kid: *runs away crying*  
  
Kaitlynn: *progresses to throw sour skittles at Chris, while Marius and Cosette squirt water at Christine and Raoul... who retaliate with lemonade*  
  
Chris: *now has sour skittles stuck to his face* AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! PAAAAAAIN! SOUR SKITTLES! WHY HAVE YOU BETRAYED ME?!?!?! *finds the cart of cotton candy and sends it rolling, unfortunately it hits Christine instead of Kaitlynn, and a good portion of it winds up in her hair*  
  
Christine: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
*at which point, a full-out battle with whatever food or drink items they can find ensues*  
  
~Following Group 3~  
  
  
*Meg and Erik are heading over to Enchanted Teacups ride, Erik is holding a lollipop as big as his head, and Meg is scribbling stuff down on a memo pad*  
  
Meg: Now, Erik, tell me more about The Persian...  
  
Erik: *lick* What's to tell? He saved my life  
  
Meg: And how did you repay him?  
  
Erik: *licklick* I didn't murder him! *big smile*  
  
Meg: O.O...well...um... that's a start...  
  
*Christine and Raoul run by, with Marius and Cosette behind them, with Super Soakers(tm), laughing madly. Kaitlynn and Chris run by behind them, Chris is throwing pies at Marius and Kaitlynn is pelting Chris with Sour Skittles, while squirting water at Cosette*  
  
Meg/Erik: *are knocked down by the passing fops* ACH!  
  
Erik: *drops lollipop* WAAAAH! My wowwy!  
  
Meg: Oh shuttup, I'll buy you a new one... I mean...  
  
Erik: *lower lip trembles*  
  
Meg: It's alright sweetie........I'll um.......got get you another one right now. Will that make you feel better?  
  
Erik: *big eyes* yes it will *smiles*  
  
Meg: And then you can tell me how you felt about losing your lollipop when the BIG FOPS, I mean nice people came running along and knocked your lollipop out of your hand AND MADE ME GO SPEND MY MONEY AND BUY YOU ANOTHER STUPID POP!  
  
Erik: *lower lip trembles again*  
  
Meg: I didn't mean that last part sweetie. It's ok. It's ok.  
  
~leaves Meg and Erik with Erik crying~  
  
~Following Group 4~  
  
Megan: *at a rate of about 10 words per second* Wow I can't believe I'm at six flags and I'm with you guys and we're having fun and I'm with the people from Les Mis and we're all here together and we're like friends and we're havin' fun cos that's what friends do and we're having a good time and i'm finally here and my mom can't stop me and I'm with you guys and we're having fun and-  
  
Jehan: Did you catch any of that?  
  
Joly: Dope  
  
Jehan: Hey!  
  
Joly: You do what I bead!  
  
Jehan:...oh yeah! Hehe...  
  
Javert: I can't believe I'm stuck here with a con, a prostitute, a gamin, two traitors to the King, and a schizophrenic  
  
Valjean: Not a con!  
  
Fantine: Not a prostitute!  
  
Gavroche: ..well I sort of am a gamin... but I'm still offended!  
  
Jehan: Not a traitor!  
  
Joly: Dot a traitor!  
  
Megan: -and we're havin' fun and I'm actually here like talking to you guys and we're having fun and the weather's finally nice and we can have more fun and-*Javert hits her over the head with his nightstick*  
  
Everybody else: Yay!  
  
Valjean: I take back every mean thing I've ever said about you  
  
Megan: oh...my...GOD! Javert just hit me in the head with his nighstick and even THAT'S fun because how many people can say that Javert hit them in the head with his nighstick and we're-  
  
Everybody Else: NOOOOOOO!  
  
Valjean: GYPSY!  
  
Javert: *glares* Do YOU have a suggestion?  
  
Jehan: Megan... shut up...  
  
Megan: *does so*  
  
Everybody Else: *stares at Jehan*  
  
Jehan: Hey it worked!  
  
Everybody Else: O.o  
  
Megan: LOG FLUME! Anybody wanna go?  
  
Everybody Else: Uh...   
  
Megan: YAY! *drags them with her to the log flume*  
  
*Afterwards...*  
  
Javert: My sideburns are drenched...  
  
Joly: Dis is godda be horrible for by cold...  
  
Megan: lalalalala  
  
Valjean: I'm tired of your pessimistic attitude, Javert! *bitchslaps him*  
  
Javert: ACH! What'd I do? *bitchslaps Valjean*  
  
Valjean: You mean aside from hunting me down for most of my life? *bitchslaps him again*  
  
Javert: I was doing my JOB *bitchslaps him again*  
  
Valjean: Obsessed!  
  
Javert: *glares*  
  
Valjean: Eep *runs away*  
  
Javert: COME BACK AND SAY THAT TO MY FACE, YA LITTLE CON!!! *runs after him, with the nightstick*  
  
Fantine: NO! COME BACK!   
  
Megan: ACH!  
  
Jehan/Joly: ACH!  
  
Gavroche: I'd say "ach!" but now it's just unoriginal.... ARGH!  
  
*Fantine, Megan, Joly, Jehan, and Gavroche run after Javert*


End file.
